


The Love of Brothers

by Roxasstuck



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasstuck/pseuds/Roxasstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has always watched Mako from afar, admiring things a brother shouldn't. When Asami and Korra go into the spirit world for a vacation, Bolin confesses to Mako, and it turns out Mako likes him as well.</p><p>(Takes place after the final episode of Season 4. Slight Spoilers if you haven't gotten there yet...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Since Bolin was a child, He knew he wasn't normal. He would always have this constant word-vomit that got him in trouble or into embarrassing situations very quickly. He and his older brother, Mako, were very close, never separated unless they absolutely had to be.   
One day, when Bolin was around six, some thugs came and robbed them, while trying to protect him and his brother, Bolin's parents were sadly murdered. Mako took his younger brother and ran for it, getting them out of that building, so that they wouldn't receive the same fate.  
As soon as Mako and Bolin got out of their house, they ran. They had a realization that, now, they were all alone, only with each other as support. For many years of their lives, Mako and Bolin lived on the streets of Republic City, the biggest city of peace in the world.   
"Mako," Bolin would ask, "When can we go home?" Mako would time and time again with a sad expression say, "This is our home now, Bolin. As long as we have each other, nothing can harm us." Bolin never really took this to heart, he was only a child, he really couldn't process what had happened. Mako, being nine at the time, knew what happened that night. Around the age of 14, Bolin finally got it, His parents were dead, and nothing could change that. Around that age, also, puberty started to set in and Bolin still felt the same way about women as he always did, where Mako found them more pretty, or hot, or whatever else. Bolin could never figure this out. Three more years have past, Bolin is now 17, Mako is now 20. They have decided to start a Probending team with their street friend Hasook. As they were training, Bolin couldn't help when his eyes gravitated to Mako, admiring him. Staring at his firm abs, the sweat running down his chest, and, even though Bolin will not admit it, his ass.  
While at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Bolin wondered, how it would feel for him and Mako to do this, get married, and start a family. As Asami and Korra walked through the portal for their trip to the spirit world, Bolin decided that he would confess to Mako.

~Bolin~  
"Hey, Bro!" I say, walking over to Mako, trying to look at his eyes instead of his lips. "Hey Bolin, how's it going?" Mako said to me, looking at some… buisnessey stuff. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while." I say. Mako looks up from his stuff and I look into his fire red eyes. The total opposite of my earthy green ones. Butterflies erupt into my stomach and I am totally speechless. I loved his eyes, his body, everything about him. I wanted to tell him that, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. For once, I really couldn't say anything. He looked at me expectantly, but the words couldn’t come out. I took a deep breath and said "MakoIloveeverythingaboutyouandIwantustobelikeVarrickandZhulibutwearebrothersandidon'tknowwhy…" I finish in one breath. Mako looks at me slightly surprised. "I love you too bro?" He asks more of a question then a statement. I look down, embarrassed, "No, Mako, I mean like…. I love you, in a way brothers shouldn’t love each other. I want to get married, and have kids, and a nice house. With no one, but you." I say, much slower this time Mako's face becomes surprised once more, "Oh… Bolin, I didn't.---" I cut him off. "No, you're right, it was stupid for me to even think that was an okay thing to tell you at all, I'll ju---" I was cut off. Why? I felt sparks in my lips, had I closed my eyes while I was talking? I open my eyes, and Mako is kissing me. I kiss back, deepening quickly. He pulls back. "Bolin, I have loved you like that since forever, I just didn't have the guts to tell you." He looks down. "What?! Yes! Mako, Will you be my brother and my boyfriend?" I look at him expectingly, He look surprised by my sudden outburst, but he should know it happens all the time by now… "Of course Bolin, whatever makes you happy!" Mako says. I tackle him in a hug and kiss him again. "I love you Mako" "I love you too Bolin"


	2. Chapter 2: "I Love You"

~Mako~  
"I love you Mako" Bolin told me after tackling me. I was overwhelmed. "I love you too, Bolin" I said. I think we both knew in our heads that this was wrong, but we were too in love to care. We were with each other, and I couldn’t be more happy. However, not all things last forever. Mako and I ended up laying on the couch, cuddling with each other, listening to the radio when the phone rang. Bolin sighed loudly, "Who could be calling us at THIS time of night?!" He exclaimed. "It's probably Lin, my job does require me to be on call. I'm sorry Bolin." I said as I was getting up to go for the phone. "Hello, this is Mako." I answer the phone with. "Mako, I'm sorry to ask you this so late. But I need you to come to City Hall, there is something that needs to be discussed." Lin said into the phone, quickly and quietly so Bolin wouldn't hear. "Right" I sighed, I knew this was coming. "I'll be there as quickly as I can." I turned around to the closet and took a look at Bolin, he looked up at me with his really cute puppy eyes and it tempted me to just give up on my job to just stay with him all day. "I'm sorry Bolin, I have to do this." He was broken, I couldn't do it. I didn't look at him for the rest of the time I was getting ready, "I'll be back as soon as I can leave, I love you." I said before I left, pecking his lips.

~Bolin~  
It's not fair, everytime something good happens to me, it get's taken away. After Mako left, I went down to the arena. I needed to get my mind of that he was gone, I would only be gone for a hours while he was working. I went to the updated training rooms and threw rocks at dummies. I was testing out new strats and got into it. I was very startled, however, when someone closed the door. I didn't know that people would be here at night. "Rough night? I remember you only used to come down here this late if you were upset about something." A familiar voice called out from the door. "Korra? Are you back already? I know it wasn't said when you were coming back and it has been 2 weeks." I called back out. "It is I, the almighty Avatar!" She laughed. "I went to your room and you weren't there, so I decided to check here. I just wanted to tell you that I got back." I looked over at her, she smiled at me. I ran and crushed her in a hug. "I missed you Korra, I have a lot of things that I should tell you about, or maybe one thing, but it's a big thing."   
"Okay then." She quickly made a seat out of random earth disks I threw around. "Im ready, start from the beginning."  
"I like Mako." I started, hoping she would get the hint.  
"Well obviously, he's your brother silly." She didn't get the hint.  
"I mean, I like him in a way brothers shouldn't, and I told him. Now we are brothers, and boyfriends." I told her, she looked surprised, but comforting.  
"You didn't tell me something as big as this before you did anything? Im hurt, I thought we were best friends." She looked genuinely hurt, but I knew she wouldn't judge me and Mako. I was happy that she didn’t care about what I just told her, but instead that I didn't tell her earlier. She moved forward and gave me a small hug. "Mako was back at your place, apparently, you have been down here for like 3 hours. Mako said he only had to leave for 30 minutes." I was overjoyed. "THANKS KORRA" I yelled as I ran out to go back to our apartment.


End file.
